Jantar em Agradecimento a Família Kurosaki Menos Ichigo
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki não estava gostando nada do cheiro que vinha da cozinha. Rukia já era uma shinigami muito ruim em tentar ser humana, tentar cozinhar então, nem se fale, mas ele não precisava de um jantar de agradecimento quando podia ter muito mais que isso. [oneshort]


Bleach não me pertence, não poderia ter criado algo tão incrível.. u.u

**.**

**Jantar em Agradecimento a Família Kurosaki Menos Ichigo**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki não estava gostando nada do cheiro que vinha da cozinha.

Já achava ruim o bastante Rukia estar (de novo) morando na sua casa, e estudando na sua escola de novo, e estar em praticamente todos os lugares que ele ia. Não poderia culpá-la, claro, afinal na maioria das vezes ele é quem acabava a convidado, mas não importa. Rukia já era uma shinigami muito ruim em tentar ser humana, tentar cozinhar então, nem se fale.

O problema era que a shinigami tinha exigido ficar sozinha enquanto preparava um Jantar Surpresa em Agradecimento a Hospitalidade da Família Kurosaki Menos Ichigo. Sim, era exatamente isso que estava escrito na faixa pendurada na casa.

O substituto de shinigami só não conseguia entender como ela havia conseguido tirar suas irmãs e seu pai de casa para poder cozinhar durante toda a tarde.

Na verdade nem importava, a cozinha poderia estar pegando fogo e ele estava ali sentado na casa fazendo uma careta enquanto tentava adivinhar o que estava acontecendo lá. Até que de repente, um tufo de cabelos pretos apareceu na porta olhando para Ichigo.

_Ei Ichigo. – Rukia o chamou. – Preciso da sua opinião. Venha aqui. – Ela não esperou por uma resposta e entrou na cozinha de novo.

Ichigo suspirou olhando para o extintor de incêndio perto da cozinha, só caso precisasse. O morango entrou na cozinha quase tento um surto ao ver Rukia tirar um frango carbonizado do forno e colocá-lo sobre a pia. Havia farinha e sabe-se mais o que espalhado por toda a cozinha, além de uma estranha meleca amarela que ele imaginara ser uma tentativa falha de fazer panquecas.

_O que diabos você fez aqui? – O garoto gritou. – Você esta destruindo a cozinha da Yuzu!

Rukia o ignorou ainda observando o frango meticulosamente.

_Acha que passou um pouco do ponto?

_Um pouco? Dá pra usar isso como carvão pra churrasco! – Ichigo cruzou os braços olhando em volta, muitas vasilhas sujas e uma meleca verde com alguns pontos brancos dentro de um prato, ele pegou e cheirou sentindo cheiro de cebola. – O que é isso?

_Ah! É o molho especial que a Orihime me ensinou a fazer para o frango! – O shinigami substituto bateu na própria testa e jogou o molho dentro da pia recebendo um olhar feio de Rukia.

_Certo. Então eu desisto. – Ela bufou.

Ichigo riu pegando o telefone. – Um jeito melhor, peça comida okay? – Depois de fazer o pedido em algum restaurante qualquer o loiro/ruivo jogou um pano na cara da amiga shinigami.

_Precisamos limpar isso antes que eles cheguem. – Rukia assentiu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ichigo? – A shinigami deu duas batidas na porta antes de abrir uma fresta e enfiar a cabeça dentro encarando o morango sentado na cama. Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Obrigado.

_Pelo que? – Só agora Rukia tinha notado que ele estava sem camisa, e céus, que visão era aquela!

_Por ter me ajudado no jantar. Queria agradecer a sua família.

_Menos eu. – O shinigami substituto fingiu um bico enquanto deitava na cama olhando para o teto, Rukia se sentou na beirada o encarando.

_Não seja infantil! – Ichigo sorriu.

_Eu sou infantil? – Rukia assentiu. Ichigo se levantou se sentando de novo agora bem ao lado da amiga que o encarava na mais pura inocência. – Posso provar que não.

Rukia riu. – Então prove.

Kurosaki só teve que se inclinar um pouco para frente (e pra baixo) para tocar seus lábios e roubar um beijo da shinigami que no começo ficou sem reação, mas quando Ichigo pensou em desistir da idéia estúpida que tivera Rukia começou a corresponder o beijo.

Ele puxou a garota devagar para cima de cama e ficou por cima dela.

_Trancou a porta?

Rukia vez que sim. Ichigo sorriu e a beijou novamente. Não precisava de um jantar de agradecimento quando podia ter muito mais que isso.

**Fim.**

* * *

_Há anos tenho vontade de escrever algo IchiRuki, sou mega fã do casal e nada nunca me veio a mente._

_Então, lendo uma antiga fic sasusaku minha pensei nisso, não sei se ficou bom, é minha primeira fic ichiruki peguem leve u,u _

_Mas, é meu jeito de mostrar como eles são um casal fofo! *w*_

_Espero que tenham gostado hehe deixem REVIEWS! Quem sabe elas não me inspirem a escrever mais sobre esse casal lindo?_

_Beijos!_

_Lightning_


End file.
